From Heart to Spark
by Heartspin
Summary: After Egypt Sam has found he has slowly begun transforming into an Autobot over time. Now with a new evil on the rise, a crazy government agency after him, strange changes going about him becoming the first human autobot hybrid, where is he going to find the time to understand the wild feelings in his heart? BxS enjoy.
1. Prologue revised

**Disclaimer:** So this is my second story for Transformers, and I find myself rather loving BeexSam 3 so cute! This is to be after the second movie. I thought about starting it out slower, but this is just one of the stories I wrote that felt needed to be start with a bang. So here-BANG! =)Enjoy

**Prologue**

"Mikaela I'm sorry," Sam bit his lip and she sighed, now visibly annoyed with him. He knew he was pushing it-that she had been trying to do this nicely. But she had been the only person he had ever been with. It was a low blow, really, and he knew it.

"Look Sam," bright blue eyes glared at him and she rested fists on her hips," We have been working up to this. I have been wanting to do this for awhile, you know, but with all the shit in Egypt and whatnot-I just waited. Its not that I hate you or anything, your a great friend but-"

Sam sniffed and couldn't look her in the eye," was it you know..." he trailed off too embarrassed.

"Yes Sam!" she huffed," the lack of sexual enthusiasm on your part played a reaaaally big part in this. Do you remember the day before you were leaving for college what happened?"

Sam did. She had invited him to her garage, he had hesitantly agreed to go before she had tried to seduce him. He hadn't even noticed. And when she had went and openly flirted with one of the boys from their graduating class that had been doing part time work with her, he had only been hurt.

"I'm sorry,"he said rubbing the back of his neck,"I like you a lot. Does it always have to boil down to sex?" he mentally wondered how much like a woman he sounded. He wasn't supposed to be saying these lines after all. He was supposed to be a bundle of sexual nerves. He knew he had desires, he often woke up in the middle of the night with a need, and he was quite healthy with his 'Sams happy time'. But perhaps he just truly wasn't sure what he sexually wanted.

"Look maybe I am not what your looking for," she threw her hands up in the air," but you know what I do know? Ever since the day I met you, you have put me second." When he made to argue she shushed him with a look," its true. The autobots have always been your number one concern. Even if you didn't want to realize it. Even now it is becoming more obvious. You and Bumblebee spend most of your time together, more often than not you are off visiting them, and ever since you touched that damn. . spark thing! You have been changing Sam. And frankly I find it rather frightening."

Sam knew all to well of what she spoke of. First the spark had shocked him, putting a part of itself in him as it had his great great grandfather. At times he still heard echo's of the Allspark, and voices of the primes. He had felt a shift of change in his physical form slowly begin and after Optimist had Rachet scan him, they had all been shocked to see the change was indeed the Allsparks influence on Sams DNA. Slowly, he had come to accept all to easily, he was turning into some type of cross breed human/autobot freak. At the moment,it was at such a small level that the changes were minimal, but it was obviously enough to unnerve the young woman.

And that was how he had came to be at Mikaelas living room now.

"And you are coming here asking me to go with you-saying that people may be after you?! I think not Sam! I obviously have better things in my life," She huffed. Sam knew she spoke the truth-one of those 'better things'had been a blond blue eyed muscular foot ball player that he had walked in on with her. Not for the first time he felt the beginning of what Rachet and the others had informed him to be his own spark begin to fizzle and reach out, and even though he didn't know why exactly he knew it was for Bumblebee.

"Well s-sorry that I've been gone this past week," he said trying to stop the tears. He knew she hated it when he cried-she had always said he was too soft and it made her sick when he did that. It made him sick to remind himself he was just some nerdy,spoiled mamas boy, with nothing going for him but the Autobots," but Optimus and the others got word that a new group has formed or something. They are unsure what exactly,but they are worried that they may become interested in me if the word gets out that I a-"

"That your a freak right," it was mr. beach body himself swinging around the corner from the dining room lazily obviously tired of waiting for them to end their fight and get back to the time he was having with Mikaela," look. She obviously doesn't want you here, so you better be going."

The muscle head began to push up against the skinny boy,obviously wanting to see some fight in the other and was disappointed to see none. Sam looked hopefully to Mikaela, but she shook her head murmuring before she left the living room,"learn to fend for yourself Sam. Grow up and be a man for once."

Before Sam could say anything he was lifted rather rudely from the front of his collar and he knew what was coming," dude-trust me you don't want to do this!"

And as soon as he said it the door was opened and the man was throwing him out following lazily quite unaware that the yellow camaro that was parked across the street was readying to transform and kick his ass any moment. It revved its engine, beginning to head their direction.

"No bee no be good don't worry I'm fine," Sam said groaning sitting up.

"What now your going to be playin' the crazy card talkin' to yourself?Look get outta here, obviously she doesn't want anything to do with you," the guy kicked at Sam when the skinny boy tried to get up so he just did what came naturally to curl up and wait for a beating. It seemed the guy didn't have much more in him though because he just spat on him before turning around cursing at how much the other 'made him sick'.

Sitting up Sam frowned and looked to the house before he heard the concerned whine from the yellow car that had drove up onto the lawn in worry.

"Its nothing Bee. Me and Justin have been at it for a long time-it is nothing new," he stood and dusted himself off before sliding in the door Bee opened looking sadly to the house one last time before allowing the yellow bot to close it.

After the Autobot rolled out of the drive and they hit the highway Sam sighed hand running through curly hair,"I'm stupid Bee. I should have seen 'that'coming over a year ago. And whats sad is we haven't been dating much longer than that."

Bumblebee gave a slight growl with a clicking noise that sounded rather displeased through his radio,"You are precious Sam. If she can not see that then she doesn't deserve you. For the past year, I have watched you two, and have only seen an attempt at a relationship." after that a few clicks followed in what Sam knew to be the language of the Autobots. They had begun speaking it around him more when speaking to him directly, saying that if he was going to share their culture he would have to get used to it. He still understood none of it, even after hearing it all week and being fused with the Allspark which made him feel dumb.

Sam didn't have anything to say to the angry bot at that. He couldn't help but feel as if the whole time he had been dating Makayla to be someone he wasn't, to fill a gap in his heart she was unable to fit. And now, being bonded with the Allspark, he was becoming at least partially an Autobot. To what extent none of them knew, but Sam had been more than flattered and felt so loved when all of the bots had accepted him with no question, saying that before he had already been like family, and this was just icing on the cake.

"Lets just get these goodbyes over with,"he whispered in a horse voice trying not to cry remembering Mikaela telling him to grow up. Sometimes that woman could be so cruel, but he knew it was only because he had pushed her. She had originally tried to kindly let him down.

Hell, he thought running his hand through his hair, she had tried several times before Egypt, even the day he left for college to break up with him. He had persisted though, and he wondered why. It would have been so much easier, less painful, if he had just said 'okay' while on the phone with her that day before going to college. Even worse, she-and the incident-had put him on edge and he had took all his frustration out on Bumblebee.

His best bot-friend,who was slowly becoming the most important thing in Sams life, was confusing on the matter also. He had shown his support a number of times with their relationship, but had also voiced how much he disliked her with him, saying it seemed they were better friends than lovers.

Kicking himself mentally Sam knew he should have listened to the Autobot. It may have saved any chance for friendship, which was looking quite grim now.

"Where next?" the smooth British voice asked quietly through the speakers.

Sam thought of his parents, and his sobbing over protective mother whom he hadn't seen since he had collapsed a week ago, and he had called the day before not telling them directly what was wrong, preferring to do that face to face rather than over the phone. At the moment he didn't think he could handle his eccentric mothers fits so he sighed,"Miles' place."

Bee chirped in response and Sam swore the seats became slightly more plush and comfortable allowing him to sigh in comfort. Bee always knew how to make him feel better.

Changing his course, Bumblebee traveled to the house of the man Sam called best friend while playing some music that he knew Sam would enjoy.

So I know this wasn't much, but it wasn't meant to be.I decided I wanted a fast start, so you guys will get a more detail next chapter. Let me know what you think!-Reviews = faster updates;P Oh and yes, Mikaela is very mean in this chapter. Maybe for a reason? Hmmm? Well I wont say anymore than that! But as always -please please review! Its what fuels the writing! Feedback!3


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bee sat out in the driveway of the baby blue house with a lawn that had many brown patches in it, long grass growing unkempt with weeds around the house and tree unlike Sam's home while waiting for Sam to finish his goodbye's with Miles. Bee couldn't help but observe the lawns differences, having spent so many days and nights at Sams home that the unattended lawn felt unnatural.

"Sam's old home," Bee reminded himself, surfing the radio lazily deciding he was in the mood for some dubstep before landing a song titled 'Centipede'. It still made his spark flair when he thought of Sam living with the Autobots-with him. And all because Sam was becoming some type of hybrid. Even now, Bumblebee could feel the light flair of Sams spark , which had made itself known a few days ago and they had made the final decision he should stay close to the autobots. They had all been shocked to discover the one they had relied on more heavily than they would have liked, a mere human

Bumbleee had never seen a new spark- and it was a spark born unlike any other. Instead of the Allspark granting bots the gift of a sparkling as had always been the case, a spark had been created from it, and was quickly growing in his most dear friend. He cranked the music up a bit more, attempting to push the boy from his processor. It was fuse shortening to think of it, to try and understand so the yellow bot did what he normally did and attempted to immerse himself in the blaring tunes of human music which he enjoyed immensely.

As he sat in the driveway, he never dropped his duty as protector of his boy constantly keeping all sensors open for an attack and diligently keeping his optics trained on the house tracking Sams vitals. Bumblebee had been concerned since the boys blood pressure had been high that whole day, but had listened when his boy had told him it was okay to be a bit stressed.

Bee paused at that thought. When had he begun to call Sam his? Thinking back he wasn't necessarily sure, and wondered mildly if it was a glitch. Deciding that it wasn't an unwanted glitch, he shrugged it off. Sam was his best friend, and even though he was a strange looking soft human, Bumblebee couldn't ignore the fact that Sam was unlike any other human he had ever met. Something about the soft brown gaze made his spark pulse harder, and override his processor with strange unwanted thoughts.

The thought that Sam was beautiful was odd, most certainly it was unique. He thought humans looked strange, though the years of searching for the Allspark on Earth and he had became a bit more comfortable with them. He enjoyed their shows, their stories, and most especially their music. Things humans made were wonderful, though normally the humans themselves were not something he wished to be around.

Sam was different. He wasn't sure when he had started observing Sam like he would another bot, or perhaps as another human would, but when he did he 'saw' something. Sam had large doe brown eyes, that were perfect with his curls that hand recently grown out and hung around the large brown orbs lining them perfectly. His lips were pouty, and he had heard Mikaela refer to it as 'cute' and 'kissable'. He had looked at others, wondering if his spark would react as strongly to them as it had Sam. It never did though, he had looked at humans with curly hair, ones with similar brown eyes, even ones that resembled Sam to the point that if he had not known Sam he most likely would be unable to tell the difference. There was something in Sams eyes that was truly unique, there was something about Sam that was unlike any other human he had seen.

"This is no way to think of an alien race," he murmured trying to self assure himself he wasn't one of 'those' bots that ended up sparkmating with another species. With all the traveling the Autobots had done among the stars before loosing their home, it had not been unheard of some bots falling in love with alien species. He had been but a very young sparkling during those times, he recalled, and had always thought it to be unusual and said he would never be one of those bots.

"I can't think like that," he reminded himself, trying to reason with his processor and his spark that humans were delicate creatures, unlike all the alien life they had found, despite there being similarities, humans were so vastly different that it should be impossible. His processor and spark were against him, it seemed, as for they supplied the fact that now Sam was not quite human into the equation and his calculations just didn't add up.

If Bumblebee were human he would have shook his head. As it were, he just revved his engine a bit and allowed some air to hiss out of his engine in a big car-like sigh. There was no way he had feelings like those, he decided firmly, he was Sams guardian and it was his guardian bond that kept them so close. He tried to remember what it was like before-when he had simply been searching for Sam. The thought of the simple humans touching him had been repulsing, he recalled the feeling he had when a passer by would tap his hood when in his older alt form. The soft fleshy appendage had simple patted him, but it had been unnerving, unwelcome and he had held back starting his engine and peeling off down the road.

But the first time Sam had entered him, and sat on his leather interior and had thumbed his horn with the insignia of the autobots that meant so much to him, he hadn't been nearly as disgusted. Yes at first Sams touch had been strange, but unlike many humans it wasn't unnerving. Quickly, over several weeks, and then even more when they had been at ease the summer before Sam went to college, it was something he looked forward to. Thinking back he wondered when he had begun purposely going down back roads and had splashed in mud to make excuses for the other to clean him or as silently as possible would transform into his bot form just to watch him sleep. It was illogical to argue with data-he felt something for the boy more than friendship at this point. The humans must have been rubbing off on him, he mused, as for it was a very human response to deny the obvious truth.

"Its not possible," he thought still denying the logic his processor offered him,thinking back to some of his previous partners. There had been a few good throws over the thousands of years since he had grown old enough, though the few that had attempted to spark bond with him had not been right.

It was something, over the years of being on Earth, Bee had become jealous of the humans for. Despite their short lives they could be very fickle. Humans had the ability to fall in and out of love with each other, were able to develop deep bonds and then break them just as quick. The autobots may have been able to have their version of 'intercourse' not too unlike the humans, but they were unable to create a spark bond unless both sparks allowed it.

The spark in Sam was unlike any other Bee had seen. It pulled him in, called to him. Even now, he could feel the bright spark reaching out, brushing up against his own consciousness. Bee didn't respond, perhaps out of fear though he would never admit it, but he kept himself in line sensing the boys spark reach out brushing against him, probably subconsciously. Bee was the only constant in this whole ordeal, he reasoned, which was probably why the boy reached out for him. He needed support, not his bot trying to screw his bolts and bang his bumper.

But as Sam exited the house, waving a bit sadly to the blond boy, Bumblebee felt his spark pulse again. There was no reason to deny it, Bee concluded, but plenty of reason not to act out on it. He had been denying it for far too long-when was it he realized?No that wasn't helping any.

He watched Sam approach him, spark lightening when those eyes turned to him and seemed to brighten just at the sight of him, some of the weight lifted from his shoulders as a smile pulled lightly at the edge of those pouty lips.

Oh he was in trouble, Bee concluded as he started up some pop music to cheer the boy up-still preferring the radio for communication.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Sam sighed as Miles patted his back as they went to exit the front door. To everyone else, besides perhaps some of his teachers and family, Miles seemed like an idiot nerd with hardly any sense about Sam knew differently, and he was glad to receive the pep talk Miles had given him.

"I know its a lot to swallow, but its probably the best explanation. Liking men isn't a bad thing," Miles was saying.

Sam snorted. It wasn't like the thought of liking men disgusted him, but the thought of the social status he would get if everyone found out.

"But I don't get it," Sam hissed not wanting to gain the attention of Miles' family in the next room," I like girls! I mean, when we first got together I thought Mikeala was hot! I still do! I just-I don't know." He gave a deep sigh leaning against the door as Miles frowned crossing his thin arms.

"Its called being bi- not gay," the blond said as if it was obvious," I think you were attracted to Mikeala simply because she was out of your reach. And she is hot-yes- but once in the sheets and then not feeling up for it again just screams it was all a sexual attraction based of the fact she was mysterious."

Sam sputtered. That made him sound terrible!

"I like her though! She's talented, knows her way around an engine, and strong,"he thought of her tendency to stray away and flirt with big buff dudes and rolled his shoulders," sure she has a couple of flaws- but who doesn't?"

Shaking his head Miles smiled a bit," you truly are a lost cause huh?Look, I have been wanting to tell this to you for 'years' but couldn't find the right time or way. I supposed now would be the best time, cause if you were going to be stepping out for awhile like you said then at least you couldn't leave with a big ol' fight knowing that you don't want to loose our friendship"

Sam blinked at Miles. He was truly devious,and even he couldn't have guessed that of the other even after knowing him most his life.

"Seriously,"Sam shook his head,"you are evil Miles."

"Yeah?"a toothy grin and the blond was grinning down at him," wanna know another seceret?"

Nodding his head Sam crossed his arms," just don't have no love confessions to me!"he warned jokingly.

Miles scrunched up his nose," dude, I may accept you, and trust me I do, but I 1000%LOVE the female sex. And anatomy."

Laughing made Sam feel better and he gestured with his hand,"well do tell. And I do also, so I'm not sure if your bisexual theory is at all correct."

"I almost told you to break it off with her awhile back ago,"Miles said slowly, seemingly calculating his response," When she called me asking for my help."

Sputtering Sam almost slipped off the door,"uh what?! Since when are you two talking?!"

"Since,"Miles said slowly," last summer. A few days before you went to college. She came to me asking about how to break up with you. She doesn't want to hurt you buddy," he quickly said seeing Sams face," but you kinda left her no choice. You were 'attached' man. And she was panicking."

Sam blinked again.

"So earlier,"he asked slowly,"she didn't mean..."

Quickly Miles waved his hands in the air,"I don't know man. I do not know. I just know what you told me. She broke up with you, already had a new guy, and was pretty mean,"looking more sincerely he laid a hand on Sams shoulder,"But you know man, she loves you. Not like a girlfriend should, but more like a sister. She texted me right before you came, asking if I had heard from you and to make sure you were alright."

Sam felt like Miles had lifted a weight off his shoulders, and smiled at his friend,"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Just don't tell her. Don't take this as she isn't upset with you," Miles crossed him arms,"I am pretty sure she is or she wouldn't act like this. But I don't know whats goin' on fully. Just glad you guys worked that much out." He paused then said,"Your taking this awful well."

"I just am glad to know 'Kayla isn't mad at me. Well. Maybe not mad. But I am just glad that I could perhaps at least have a friendship with her,"Sam said shrugging.

Pushing off the door he turned to leave when Miles' step brother walked in," Dude that was such a heartfelt talk."

"Back off Kyle," Miles growled. Kyle and Miles shared the same mother, but if you weren't told it would be impossible to tell. Kyle was three years older than Miles and Sam, Miles was tall and skinny standing at 6'5" and while that made it so he stood more than five inches taller than his older brother, Kyle made up for it in muscle. Miles was skinny, with a thin face and soft blue eyes, Kyle was muscular, with short black hair that was short cut and spiked with sharp piercing blue eyes. He turned those eyes to Sam and he felt pinned-he had always been a sucker for blue eyes.

"What wimp still isn't going to back himself up,"Kyle grinned passed Miles," Least you've grown a pair Miles. Looks like WittyWick hasn't so far. Maybe his boyfriend has 'em still."

"Haha very funny,"Sam said, trying not to show the true hurt and fear he had at that. His first 'gay hate' comment. And he hadn't even thought about how he would react to people like this-mostly he had planned to keep it in the closet and hopefully find a girl to cover it up again. His mind spun, unused to being so tongue tied that he didn't have a proper comeback, but with the knowledge of what the Allspark had done to him, along with trying to imagine loving a man, he was speechless.

"Back off Kyle,"Miles said though he shrunk back. He showed more bravery towards his brother than normal school bullies, but only a little,"or do you want mom to come in here?"

"Oh no don't go cryin'for mom,"whined Kyle in a high pitched voice. Then in his normal tone," Don't worry. Just had to say goodbye to Sam." And he walked off

Shaking his head Miles turned back to his friend,"Sorry about him. But, hey Sam. I just got to know-is this the only thing wrong? I mean you say your going on a trip for a potential job but last I heard you wanted to go to college. You have been acting very weird..."he trailed off.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," Sam said pushing off the door he had braced himself against, suddenly very tired-it had been happening a lot the past week due to the changing DNA. Ratchet had promised it wouldn't take long for the changes to become noticeable,"I got to go though."

"You call me okay buddie?"Miles said and Sam nodded as he walked out the door, not completely sure how doable that would be for awhile.

He waved again as he walked down the drive, heart heavy mind racing-being told that he was turning into a hybrid autobot/human and then that he liked men in one week was a bit much. He still didn't see why Miles had came to that conclusion but decided to not argue it, and his numb mind was surprised that he was taking it so well without being insulted. He turned to Bee though, seeing the Camaro facing him, and his heart lighten. Bee was there for him, as always, and he knew that alone would help.

Miles was still watching so Bee didn't open the door for him like normal, but when he opened the door some Asian song came on the radio all bouncy like, the words "Happy, be happy" pouring through the radio. Smiling Sam ran his hand down the door while sliding in and closing it, petting the steering wheel,"Thanks Bee." He murmured.

They drove off, and Bee turned to what sounded like a John West movie clip,"No need to thank me babe. It is always my pleasure."

Laughing Sam sighed, trying to keep his eyes open, but was finding it harder. His heart throbbed hard in his chest, the past few days it was like the pulse hit against his ribs harder than it ever had. Sam frowned rubbing it.

In his British accent, Bee questioned in what obviously was a worried tone," Are you okay Sam?"

"Yeah I believe so," he said thickly but he was finding it hard to swallow. His heart pounded harder and he leaned forward suddenly, trying to rub it harder.

The car slowed noticeably and after a whirring noise Bee did a few clicks," Sam. Your heart rate is elevated, and your temperature is up to 100. I believe it best to head back to base."

Sam would have argued, but a sudden pain shot through him. Gasping he grabbed the leather of his seat trying not to cry out. Distantly he heard Bee call out, but couldn't hear anything else beyond the blinding pain.

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, Breath out.

Slowly the pain subsided, not fully leaving him but allowing him to catch his breath. Distantly he realized that Bee was driving, fast.

"Bee,"he slurred.

"Yes Sam," the autobot must be worried he thought numbly, he was talking with his voice and not the radio.

He tried to force his eyes open, but as soon as he did the fast moving scenery going from city to countryside sickened him and he gripped onto the seat distantly noticing the seat belt squeezing him a bit for a moment before he breathed sharply through his mouth.

"Sam are you all right?"He hadn't heard Bee frantic since Egypt and distantly he remembered every time that the yellow bot was unable to protect him he had been filled with guilt.

He breathed in deeply trying to push the nausea,"I'm going to be sick Bee."

Gasping he sat up and begun to heave, hitting the door trying to get the message across before he began barfing all over the door and floor. He attempted to catch it with his hands, but it was as if his arms were very heavy.

After dry heaving, Bee hadn't slowed any, he pushed his head away, trying to not smell the acid and other putrid smells from his vomit.

"Sorry bee, sorry," he gasped trying to get away from the smell that burnt his nostrils. He tried breathing through his mouth but then he could taste it, and that was worse.

"Don't be sorry Sam,"The bot sounded clipped. Sam wondered distantly if he was disgusted with him-probably,"I have already notified Ratchet we are on our way. We should be there in 4 minutes. "

Sam nodded and tried to breath away from the smell but his stomach rolled again,"Bee can we get a window open, I'm gonna hurl again if I keep smelling this."He collapsed against the seat, energy spent.

The windows rolled down, and he tried to breath the fresh air coming out, slowly loosing his conscious while hearing Bees voice fade as he did.

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

Bumblebee was a mess. It had been 20 hours since Sam had lost consciousness, and Ratchet had been working on him sense. The yellow bot had yet to leave his side, watching as Ratchet worked along side human doctors in hologram form, his actual body above all of them running constant scans. The initial rush of bodies had slowed to the doctors doing routine checkups and attempting to get a response from the boy.

He watched Sam lay there, as if he were only asleep, and crossed his arms. If anything happened to Sam, Bumblebee was unsure how he would take remembered Egypt, the moment Sam died the sorrow that had filled him, the pain in his spark. He couldn't imagine feeling that again.

Ratchet turn towards him and walked up, looking up at him in hologram form,"He seems to be in a forced stasis. After watching him these past 20 hours, I believe it is due to his sparks sudden increase of could have been due to his high amounts of stress that his spark felt the need to take more control."

"Is he going to be alright,"the yellow bot didn't want to imagine that his optics were going to fill with fluid but he could already feel the pressure behind them, the hoses that attached on either side beginning to leak.

Ratchet looked him straight on,"I believe so. He most likely got sick due to the sudden change. Human bodies are fickle to change like that, so the sudden growth is a strain on his body. Already its beginning to repair itself, and I have seen a change in his bone structure, as well as some of his organs. He is becoming more like us faster than I anticipated."

Bee nodded, though he didn't feel much better. Optimus,who had left an hour before to do rounds, entered the hanger and Ratchet patted the young bot on the shoulder before leaving to go talk to their leader.

He didn't need to hear that the young man was going to be alright,he needed to see it.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Sam shivered as he woke, feeling extremely heavy. There was a shift to his left, and looking over-which proved to be difficult- he forced his eyes open. Yellow armor met his sight before two large blue eyes in a metal head lowered in front of him.

"Sam?"Bee asked timidly and Sam attempted to smile.

"Yeah,"he choked and groaned wanting to rub the tender feeling in his chest but he couldn't move his arms.

Bee begun to cry, with his big puppy dog eyes like he often did when Sam was denying something to him, but with a loud whining sound, visibly shaking. Sam would have tried to quite him if he had the energy.

"Oh would you calm down, its as if you are but a sparkling again,"Ratchets voice growled from behind Sam, but he found he couldn't turn to him.

After a moment Bee quieted down, but the large splashes of 'tears' didn't slow and one splashed Sam, soaking his middle.

"Seriously if you can't get yourself under control I will have you leave Bumblebee,"that made the yellow bots tears slow and soon Sam saw a white lab coat in front of his vision. Looking up, unable to lift his head he saw a man who looked to be in his early to mid 30s with long dirty blond hair pulled into a low ponytail and red half moon glasses sitting on a long nose

"How are you feeling Sam? Problems moving?"

"Ratchet?" he asked hoarsely.

Blue eyes with large pupils rolled," No Starscream. Yes, this is my holoform," before Sam could muster up any other questions he snapped,"Now answer. How are you feeling Sam?"

"Heavy."He swore he could hear it in his voice,"I cant move.I feel really tired."

The blond nodded,"To be expected. I just scanned you and your bones have become much denser, now they are mostly composed of the same metals we are made out of. I imagine that took a lot out of you, which is why you are so weak. The metals have made you heavier, which is something you will have to learn to deal with. You are advancing much faster than I originally thought you would and I assume it is because your emotional stress was enough of a stressor to jump start your Sparks influence on your body."

Sam hummed, eyes half lidded.

"We have already contacted your parents, and Optimus has scheduled for them to prepare for some agents to grab some of your belongings and pick them up so they may come here to see you."

"But,"Sam slurred feeling like his eyes were closing without his will,"Thay can' come 'ere. Op-miss said it wa danger,"he groaned and his eyes closed. He felt himself slipping again.

"Unfortunately Sam, they insisted, and you most likely are going to be unable to travel safely for awhile so we agreed to have them safely transported here. Now stop your complain' and get some rest," Sam would have nodded, but he didn't need to be told. He fell asleep the whir of Bees parts moving next to him the last thing he remembered hearing.

ENDENDENDENDEND

Heartspin:So a lot going on in this chapter. I think my main fuel this chapter has been ALL THE FRIGGIN AMAZING BEEXSAM stories out there that ARE ABANDOND leaving me wanting more! So I have the urge to continue my own to fill that void they have given me. So that is what is fueling me atm. BUT, when I feel a little more satisfied I probably wont be updating so fast. As always- REVIEW! =D I LOVE hearing your thoughts. Most likely am going to slow down next chapter. Hopefully it wont take too long to write.

What I want to know is, what is everyone looking for in this story? I am writing it purely for the BeeSam aspect, and I have a few things planned out for our poor couple to be but I want to know if there is anything anyone would like to see.

=-) Hope that you guys enjoyed!


End file.
